The present invention relates, in general, to a distillation device for the purification of water, and more particularly to a convertible distiller wherein a collector vessel and a condenser may be securely stored within a boiler for ease and convenience of transport.
The global need for sources of safe, potable water is well known, particularly by international travelers, by people who work in impoverished areas of the world, by rescue workers in disaster areas, and the like. In these and other circumstances, the lack of reliable sources for pure, clean, portable water is acute, and there is a recognized need for a compact, light weight, highly transportable water purification device. Such a device is not only desirable in these circumstances, but may be essential to protecting travellers and rescue workers from serious water-borne diseases.
In addition to being portable, such a device, in order to be widely available, must be inexpensive, and also must be very reliable. Because remote areas or areas damaged by earthquakes, flood or other disasters are unlikely to have electrical power available, a suitable water purification device must also be capable of operating with a variety of fuels. Further, the device must be simple, easy to operate, durable, and most of all must be highly effective in the purification of water.